


If There's no Air-con ... Strip???

by Caribous (Carib0u)



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carib0u/pseuds/Caribous
Summary: It's a sweltering hot day at Eagle Jump. Not only do the employees have to survive the weather, but the creative suggestions of Hazuki-director, too!





	1. If There's no Air-con ... Strip???

**\-- 1 --**

**If There's No Air-con … Strip? ? ?**

It all started, as so many things did, with misbehavior by Hazuki-Director. Well, that wasn't the start of the start, to be fair. The sweltering heat, even inside Eagle Jump was to blame.

Yagami was complaining as usual about the heat, and this time Hajime wasn't contradicting her, she was on her side.

"Yagami-sempai, you were right about the air-con, why is it so hot?" she complained.

"Umm," said Toyama, "I think it's not working at all. I just called the repair service, but they haven't responded. I am afraid they're too busy on a day like today, so ..."

At that, everyone in the office jumped. It was already a terribly hot day, without air, how would they survive?

"Um, if you're worried about the computers, we put in an emergency cooler for them. It's just a couple of battery powered blowers and we have to put water in them periodically, but ..." Toyama continued.

Yagami immediately dropped to the floor and wiggled under her desk. "It's a little bit cooler," she decided. "It's a pity most of our stuff is on our desks instead of under them though." While she was down there, she decided there was no point in modesty. She came up and started stripping off her pants. It was well-known at Eagle Jump that Yagamai-san had an amazing butt, and the fact that it was so sexy to her co-workers always added to the embarrassment of her lack of modesty. "Kou ..." Toyama began.

Yagami paid no attention and got back to work. Hajime was already in shorts, but she envied Yagami nonetheless. She eyed her top longingly, and sort of pulled at it.

Yun watched for a little while then said, "Fine!" She was by far the most overdressed person there. She stood up and, matter-of-factly, stripped down to her underwear. She carefully folded her clothes as the other employees stared silently, then, like Yagami, went back to work. Yagami smiled over at he. She shrugged off her shirt, too, and gave Yun a thumbs-up before going back to work.

Hajime needed no further prompt before she was in just her bra and panties as well. "Aaah!" she exclaimed, like an old man.

In Hajime's case, the sight of her breasts was as embarrassing — because stimulating — as Yagami-sempai's butt. Aoba, Hifumi and Toyama-sempai had nowhere to look. But, with a sigh, Toyama-sempai followed suit, as she had a year ago when Aoba came in early and thought they were having a half-naked make-out session at work.

At that point, Aoba didn't want to be "the child," so she looked over at Hifumi-sempai. "I'll do it if you do, Hifumin!" she said. Hifumi looked like she was about to pass out, and not from the heat — or the heat of the day at least. She sort of fitfully lifted her arms, and Aoba chose to take that as a signal. She carefully unbuttoned and took off her suit coat and shirt and put them on the back of her chair. Then she went over to Hifumi and helped her out of her shirt. Hifumi had turned even redder, but hadn't fought her. So Aoba pushed her luck. She had had to dress one of her cousins, much younger than her, and she put herself in that frame of mind. She gently positioned Hifumi back in her chair, placed her legs on a waste-basket, and removed her shoes and socks. Then, without any hesitation or intensity, she unzipped Hifumi and pulled down her skirt. She restored Hifumi to her former position and folded her clothes, all without speaking.

Then Aoba went back to her desk, folded her shirt and loosely folded her suit coat. She stripped off her trousers and folded them, adding them to the clothing pile near her desk. Much like Yagami had done, she gave Hifumi a thumbs-up and turned back to her work.

It took, however, quite a while before Hifumi could stop shaking and blushing and saying "Aoba-chan!" over and over before she could work again. She had just about settled down when things got a bit lively.

The three provisional hires, Narumi, Momiji and Nene had been told to arrive late today and stay later, and they'd agreed. But when they opened the office door (Naru and Nene had to go through the design office to get to the programmer's area), the sight that met them was not an everyday one: all of their sempais, in just their underwear! Momo put her hands over Naru's eyes, but she realized she wouldn't be able to navigate that way. She grabbed Naru's hand, said, "Ohayou Gozaimasu" and dragged her to the programmer area. Nene just stood there, speechless.

"Air-con's out, Nene!" Aoba said. "You should just do it. It's not like we have a lot to look at, anyway."

"Maybe YOU don't, Aocchi!" Nene said indignantly. It was true: she had developed a strong Japanese D cup to Aoba's A or B cup. "Besides, Umiko-sempai runs a tighter ship than Yagami-sempai, there's no way she'd put up with it! Umm, no offense, Yagami-san!"

"None taken," said Yagami. For some reason she was laughing.

At that point, Umiko herself came in. She was just out of a meeting with Hazuki and Yamato. Toyama had been there as well, but left early to see about the air-con. She'd been intrigued at the sight of Mochizuki dragging Tsubame in to the programming area and sitting her down then heading back to the design area, so she went with her.

"Rin," she asked bluntly, "The air-con not working, is this Hazuki's fault?" She was inclined to blame Hazuki by default when things went wrong, and as a rule of thumb it was working well for her so far.

"N-no," said Toyama (even she could be a little nervous around Umiko, even though nowadays she outranked her a little). "Hazuki-Director properly set up our repair contract, and even asked them to check our air-con a month ago during the start of the hot weather. This is an unexpected failure and they should have responded by now."

"Very well." Umiko turned around and stopped at the entrance to the programmer's area. "The programmers have my permission to imitate the design team," she said.

Without further ado, she started to take off her shirt. Noticing Sakura's eyes were glued to her body, as usual, she deliberately walked over to where Nene was and stripped in front of her, even turning away from her when she took off her trousers, so Nene saw her rear end to good advantage.

"U-umiko-sempai!?" Nene sputtered. "Wa-What are you doing?"

"I am stripping right in front of you and giving you an eyeful, Sakura-san."

"Ummmm w-wa-why?"

"In the game industry it's called 'Service,' Sakura-san. I'm giving you some now, so please enjoy it. The flip side is that I expect you to turn around and get to work. We don't pay you to stare at me, it turns out, but to help us make games. You're welcome."

Naru absolutely lost it, dissolving into a pile of helpless giggles, but instead of glaring at her, Umiko-sempai laughed, too. She set an example for Nene by turning around and opening up her development environment.

"Fine," Nene said. She unzipped her skirt first and folded it carefully, bending over her desk as she did so. Then, saving the best for last, she took off her blouse and folded it, then turned around with her hands on her hips and her surprisingly large breasts on display. Certainly, they were much bigger than Naru's, she guessed. Umiko-sempai had watched the whole thing, mainly so as not to hurt Nene's vanity. She smiled at her and then turned back to her work. Nene smiled a little then turned around and opened up her development environment, too.

Naru realized there was no hope for it. She stripped.

Nene watched her out of the corner of her eye — yep — her breasts were definitely smaller. Who was the child, now? She was cute, though, especially blushing. Of course, Naru had thought that about Nene's stripping act, since Nene was the Blushing Queen of Eagle Jump.

Even Umiko watched with a side glance. She normally acted like she was made of ice, but the sights this morning had affected even her. One of the reasons Umiko fought so much with the voluptuous Hazuki-director and the stunningly beautiful Yagami-AD was that both of them stimulated her senses, and much worse than that, they both knew it. She could have told Toyama-san that Yagami-san wasn't not noticing her crush, just thought it was more convenient to keep their relationship as it was. But Umiko had never made a habit of interfering in other people's business.

"Tsubame-san," she said. "You have my permission to take a few minutes, go over to the design area, and peek at Mochizuki-san." She smirked. Nene laughed.

Naru's blushing outdid itself, Nene decided. Maybe she should be jealous of Momiji.

Her pride discarded, Narumi went over to the designer's entrance. It's not like she hadn't occasionally seen Momo in her underwear, actually, in passing, but somehow to see her with a bunch of other undressed beauties, in a work setting, was so unbelievably hot. Momiji looked up when she heard Naru approach. They simply stared at each other for a couple of minutes, unable to tear their eyes away.

If we don't start treating this like Naru and I are dating, I want to date _someone_ , Momo thought to herself. At our age, she rationalized to herself, we have _needs_. She thought about what it would be like if Naru was dating someone else and still living with her; her eyes were traveling all over Naru's body as she thought. No. Momo wouldn't like that one bit. Once they were both hired on for good (and she had no doubt they would be, she wasn't as insecure inside as Naru), it would be time to have The Talk. It was long overdue, people just _assumed_ things and then there were hurt feelings. She wouldn't end up like that producer was who obviously crushed over the art director, but hadn't been able to spit it out for, like, seven years now. If she wasn't mistaken, the character team leader was in the same boat with Momo's rival, the character designer Suzukaze-sempai, to boot. It was nice to be at a place where dating girls was probably the norm. Working together like this would bring them together for sure ... meanwhile, they'd been looking at each other yearningly for three whole minutes. Yagami-AD was sputtering trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ummm!" Narumi said. "Are you alright, Momo?"

"I'm fine, Naru!" Momo said, relieved. "I am not terrible with the heat." From their posture and expressions, Suzukaze-sempai and Yagami-sempai were very much not fine with it. Suzukaze even looked pretty sleepy. "Back to work, Tsubame-san!" they heard from the programmer's area. Narumi scuttled back waving at Momo and blushing. Yagami decided she and Aoba should nap in the meeting room (which was a little cooler, though stuffier) and start working again when it cooled down a bit. Aoba readily agreed and only brought her suit coat to lie on — she'd have to press it tomorrow some time. "Oyasumi..." she said sleepily to the design crew. Aoba couldn't shake her childishness when she wasn't alert — it was amazingly cute. She even stretched cutely and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Hifumi didn't, actually, like the idea of Aoba sleeping in just her bra and panties alone with the AD, because she knew Aoba had a huge crush on Yagami when she was hired and they still were far too close for Hifumi's comfort. But it was also true that neither of them were going to get any work done during the hot part of the day. This was what the Spanish language called a siesta, she guessed.


	2. Action! (Enter the Director)

**\-- 2 --**

**Action! (Enter the Director)**

Aoba was woken by a commotion. She saw Yagami-sempai come awake too. They smiled at each other. Yagami left first, followed by Aoba, who got a fresh view of her much-admired sempai from behind. Maybe too much; when Yagami stopped suddenly Aoba went forward. Yagami's butt was pushed into Aoba's middle and Aoba's arms went around her. Yagami-sempai took Aoba's arms to steady her so they were almost on her breasts, and Aoba was wrapped around her in a way that would probably cause Toyama-sempai to commit office murder if she didn't straighten up, which she did, taking her arms from around Yagami-sempai and moving back slightly. Fortunately all eyes were on the new arrivals, Hazuki-Director and the producer Yamato Christina Wako. Aoba had always liked the producer. She'd first talked to her at their wrap celebration for Fairies Stories III, where Christina, as Hazuki-san had called her, was manning the reception desk. She hadn't seemed to mind doing such a low-level task, and Aoba had chatted with her about Fairies Story and other games while she worked up her courage to go out and ask Yagami-sempai for what would be Aoba's first-ever autograph.

She probably felt bad about Aoba, since she'd had to nix Aoba getting the kind of recognition as lead character designer on their new game that Yagami had gotten on the first Fairies Stories, but Aoba didn't hold it against her. Today, however, it was clear that Christina was stunned by what she was seeing. Hazuki, on the other hand, looked like Mozuku being given a bowl of cream.

"Ah," Hazuki said. "So the air-con is still out, Rin?"

Toyama-san nodded. She was too embarrassed to look up much.

"Look, Christina," she said gaily. "I have such great employees, no heat is going to stop them. I was planning on hanging out and observing today anyway, lucky me!"

The producer was going to disagree that Hazuki had said any such thing, to her, at least, but then changed her mind. "Fine, Hazuki. I have work to do. Have fun."

With such an easy victory, Hazuki pushed her luck. "Christina-chan, why not stay here with me. We can use the two visitors chairs and peacefully discuss the game. You've been wanting to chat about it for a while, right?"

"Hazuki," Christina said, "I am going to have to lie to the publisher as it is about how this office is, under you. I'd prefer to keep that to a minimum."

"Well, then," said Hazuki. "If you are going to suffer, anyway, why not enjoy yourself?" And with that she indicated one of the two office chairs. Surprisingly, since it was obvious that Hazuki had a special thing for Christina similar to her whatever-it-was for Umiko, she didn't touch her at all but just waved her over. Christina, even more surprisingly, finally sat down. She even put her briefcase under the chair. The visitors' chairs were side by side, so they had a view of the whole office.

"Luckily for Christina, Hazuki's too afraid of her to grab on to her, unlike poor Umiko," Yagami muttered.

Hazuki had an excellent sense of hearing if it involved her, girls, or mischief. "Actually, Christina hates, hates, hates to be touched, Yagamai-san. It's a kind of phobia. When she was living in France everyone kissed her on the cheek, hugged her, and so on. She hated it. And far from being afraid of poor Christina, I feel sorry for her. In a weak moment a while ago, she said I could help her get over her phobia. So once a day I can kiss her on the cheek, like this:" she demonstrated, kissing very close to Christina's mouth. "Any more is no good." Christina looked like she was at the dentist.

"So," she continued, unlike me, Christina never gets any "action," but she can appreciate "service." This was the first time anyone there had heard Hazuki say she was anything but a frustrated lecher. Apparently she was still active and still bringing down her targets. Well, it wasn't entirely shocking. When you looked at Hazuki objectively, she was still a prime candidate for being a gravure model. Blowsy and voluptuous versus trim and athletic, but with a beautiful face and amazing curves.

"I am not part of Hazuki's harassment campaign," Christina said, lifting her hand.

"Well, then, Christina-chan, don't you think we have them at an advantage?" Hazuki said coyly. She secretly knew Christina was as bad with hot weather as Yagami-san.

Yamato-producer surprised everyone, just as Umiko had, by agreeing. "When in Rome, or when in Hazuki's harem workplace, do as they do, I guess." As dignified as Yun had been, she joined Hazuki, who'd already started to strip. Christina wasn't quite as beautiful as Yagami, but it was close. And as for Hazuki, the shapeless clothes she usually wore had been concealing a figure even much better than most of them had imagined. Had she not wanted to be a game company director, she could have even earned top dollar as a gravure idol, or more for nude photos. Her breasts were firm and bigger than Hajime's, and her butt, while prominent and voluptuous, wasn't a bit fat. Her underwear was predictably skimpy and lacy, too. She smirked as she noticed her office beauties all being overwhelmed by her body. A few more years, I'll still have it, she thought. Might as well keep pushing it!

And just like that, Christina and Hazuki really did discuss the game, shockingly enough. Well, Christina was hardly going to join her in verbally harassing the game teams. Still, they both did so with a view of the half-naked girls, so perhaps they were combining business with pleasure. In Hazuki's case, that was for sure.

“Ehh! It’s still too hot,” Yagami-sempai said, back at her desk. She splashed a little bit of the water she was drinking on herself, making her underwear see-through. Aoba’s eyes widened, and while she planned to turn away quickly and look at her re-opened work, she couldn’t. Hazuki noticed and winked at her. “Good idea!” she exclaimed. With that, Hazuki-Director did the same thing Yagami had done, then calmly turned back to her discussion of the game with Christina. “I’m always surprised your company didn’t go into ero-games, Hazuki,” the latter said drily.

“Rin! Any word on our air-con?” Yagami yelled.

Toyama-san replied that they’d said they’d send someone but didn’t know when they’d arrive, since so many businesses had called in with service requests today.

“Yagami-san,” came the sweet voice of Hazuki. “You know, we’re all girls here, so if that top is still bothering you …”

“I forbid it,” Christina said. After a bit, Umiko came out, as Nene had overheard Hazuki - she was a top-notch eavesdropper. She was armed with a rubber pellet gun.

“Now, now, ara,” said Hazuki, hiding behind Christina. “All I said, Umi-chan, was that it wouldn’t bother ME if Yagami-san went without her top part. It’s up to her if she’d ever be brave enough.”

Yagami-san, challenged, turned towards Hazuki. “Well,” she said, “two can play at this game. What about Hazuki-Director - aren’t you hot in your frilly bra?” Actually, it was skimpier than Yagami’s practical, inexpensive brassiere, and far more see-through after Hazuki had splashed water on it. It already might as well not be there, so Yagami’s challenge didn’t have much weight to it. Hazuki promptly undid her bra and left her magnificent breasts to bounce around unhindered. Every eye in the place was on them, as they bobbed hypnotically. She clearly reveled in the attention. Then eyes turned to Yagami, who was blushing. Still she never backed down from a challenge. Another minute, and Yagami’s bra had joined the rest of her clothing in the pile by her desk. Basically, Yagami was the second-most shameless employee of Eagle Jump, so in a way this was almost inevitable with the lecherous Hazuki-san intervening.

While no-one was looking, Hajime had imitated her sempais. Probably she felt challenged by Hazuki’s busty display. Yun put her hands over her eyes, but managed to peek between her fingers. Hajime’s breasts were as awesome as she remembered them being from the baths, but in a work setting, somehow, it was too much. Her heart was beating doki-doki.

From the programmer’s room they heard oohs and ahhs. Apparently on the same principle as her striptease, Umiko had stripped off her top. Nene was in heaven and of course she and Naru had followed Umiko’s lead. Momo had run over when they heard noise from the programmers’ area. In a spirit of fairness, she’d doffed her bra and tossed it near her desk on the way. The previous scene where Momo and Naru stared at each other was repeated. Umiko coughed, and Momo asked “are you alright, Naru?” just as Naru had when she visited the design area. Naru said she was fine, but they needed to return to work. 

When Momo got back to her desk, the whole design team had followed suit, and everyone was in just their panties. Hazuki had coerced Christina into going along by threatening to hug her, pressing her enormous breasts into Christina’s. They worked that way for another hour. Hazuki got up and went over to Yagami, ostensibly to see what she was doing. She whispered something to her, and Yagami said, “Nice try, pervert-sama.”

Aoba had decided she could get used to anything, at this point. She noticed Hazuki stayed at Yagami’s desk for a while. When she looked up, she dropped her pen. Yagami was utterly, stark naked. Her famous rear area was on display for everyone in Eagle Jump to see. How the hell Hazuki’d talked her into that, Aoba couldn’t even imagine. She was almost too shaky to recover her pen. As she did so, Yagami turned around a bit so Aoba could see _everything_ , and it almost looked like Aoba was peeking. She grabbed her pen, turned completely red, and whipped around the other way. As she did so, she thought; if Yagami is like that, wouldn’t ….

Sure enough, Hazuki-Director was also stark naked, and sitting in such a way that her womanly area was open for viewing. She really had absolutely no shame; this was the final proof. This time, only the ever-loyal Toyama-san followed suit. You could tell it was almost killing her, though her blushing made it very cute and sexy. 

After another hour, somehow, Hazuki had caused everyone at Eagle Jump to make the final sacrifice of their modesty and dignity. She was a real devil, Aoba decided. The Queen of Perverts, probably the one who handed out the awards at the annual World Perverts banquet.

Aoba noticed she was getting a rapid fire string of PMs from Hifumi. The last one asked her to please come over; Aoba got up, and deliberately not outright staring at anyone (but what she saw was racy enough) she did.

“I can’t take it any more, Aoba-chan. I can’t take it any more,” Hifumi whispered.

She stood up and dragged Aoba to the meeting room and closed (and locked) the door. Suddenly, Aoba found herself against the wall, with Hifumi’s arms planted on either side of her head with a loud “thunk.” Hifumi was kissing her frantically, first on the mouth, using her tongue freely, then her neck, breasts… Meanwhile, Aoba found herself being lowered to the ground. Hifumi was on top of her, and one hand went to Aoba’s private area right away, and teased it as Hifumi’s tongue continued to stimulate her chest.

After Aoba and Hifumi had had their (rather loud on both their parts) first time, they came to themselves and prepared to march shamefully out to their desks. When they opened the door, they found that everyone in the design area had followed their example.

Toyama and Yagami were under Yagami’s desk. Yun and Hajime were in the middle of the design area. Hazuki had pushed the chairs aside in the visitor’s nook and was lying on the ground, not moving at all. Apparently, Christina was more comfortable with touching than being touched. Hazuki had her head propped up on her clothes so she could watch the other couples as Christina pleasured her. She had clearly won some sort of cosmic lottery and could die happily after this.

They heard noises in the programming room, and felt morbidly compelled to investigate. Hand in hand, they approached the doorway, and saw Nene and Umiko having frantic, athletic sex — the fruit of all the air-soft training Nene had undertaken, Aoba reflected. Over by Naru’s desk, Momo and Naru were having a more gentle lovemaking session.

They turned to leave as Nene and Umiko were falling back exhausted. Umiko’s voice came from behind Aoba: “Suzukaze-san, wait a minute, please.”

Aoba decided the whole day was absurd, so she turned around. Umiko’s perfectly fit darkly tanned body and Nene’s white one, flushed red with sex, were side by side, leaving nothing to the imagination. “Sakura-san says she always wanted to try this sort of thing with you, Suzukaze-san. I have decided that, while I don’t wish to give her up for a one-on-one episode, I would be amenable to what Nene calls a 'threesome.'"

Hifumi’s face reflected that she didn’t approve.

“Takimoto-san, Sakura-san ..."

"NENE!!! GEEZE, UMI-CHAN!!"

"Ah ... Nene ... said to tell you that if you lend Aoba-san to us for a threesome, I would lend Nene to you for another one. She expressed a hope that that would be acceptable to you."

It really sounded like deciding on the prospectus for a new game with a publisher, instead of proposing a ménage à trois. Nonetheless, Aoba didn't want to disappoint Nene -- and she was already irretrievably shamed, so if she and Nene were ever to do it, today was the day. She looked at Hifumi with puppy eyes, and Hifumi folded her arms and harrumphed. Then she nodded, grudgingly. Not being a voyeur like Hazuki, she didn't stay to watch her beloved Aoba making love with two other women. She went back to her desk and busied herself with some tasks on her projects that didn't require concentration.

Blushing and nervous, Aoba let Umiko and Nene take the lead. They started by tag-teaming her until she was almost driven to distraction. Gradually they adapted Aoba to their rhythm and she had another exciting release. At the same time, they did most of the work getting each other off. Still, Nene was grinning happily, and Umiko was very amused.

After quite a while — far too long, Hifumi thought - Aoba came out flushed red and blushing. Wordlessly, she led Hifumi over to Nene's desk area, which had been cleared out except for Aoba's suit coat, which was getting a lot of unexpected wear and tear today. Aoba took the lead this time, since she had already experienced sex with both young women. It was a slower, gentler process, much like Momiji and Narumi's session. Umiko mostly stayed turned toward her computer monitor.

As they lay back, exhausted, Aoba lifted her head at hearing someone say her name. Toyama and Yagami were in the door, Rin with a sheepish look on her face. She realized Toyama and Yagami wanted the same "deal" that Umiko and Nene had made. Just as with Nene, Aoba had very often wondered what it would be like to kiss her beloved Yagami-sempai, to touch her. She looked over at the tired Hifumi, who waved her hand wearily. Aoba staggered to her feet and followed Toyama and Yagami over to the space under Yagami's desk.

Surprisingly, even though she was so exhausted, it was wonderful. She had been harboring a bigger crush on Kou than she'd wanted to admit. Her body was so sleek, her face was so angelic, even as she did wicked devilish things to Aoba. Meanwhile Rin was expertly stimulating Aoba all over and simultaneously relaxing her and making her excited. Toyama-sempai was nothing if not a giving, caring person. She was the first person Aoba had met at Eagle Jump, and they'd always had a kind of mother/child feeling to their interactions. Aoba blushed. Yagami laughed and demanded to know what she was thinking. Aoba refused to tell her, but whispered her thought into Rin's ear. Rin laughed and whispered her agreement that this situation was not a proper parent/child interaction indeed. At that moment they were both touching each other in the same non-family-accessible place.

Toyama-sempai went to fetch Hifumin, who stalked over somewhat. She looked Yagami-sempai in the eye determinedly. Aoba had a nervous feeling about the upcoming threesome. In the end, it was more satisfying than not, with Hifumi and Yagami competing to see who could get Aoba off more times. It really exhausted both of them, and they fell asleep there under Yagami's desk.

 Aoba crawled out from between them to go buy something to drink. "It's amazing, I am walking out of the office doors to the drink machine wearing only my ID," she thought. If her parents could see her now, they'd probably tell the neighbors "no, we never had any children, why do you ask?"

When she got back, she saw Yun and Hajime, and Hazuki and Christina, waiting. Surely, she thought, it couldn't be **that**. She timidly enquired what they wanted.

It was that.

"When I write my memoirs one day, I suppose I will want to have exceeded my limits," she mused. Wearily, she nodded her head. She took Yun in one hand and Hajime in the other and walked over to the center of the room, where Hajime'd made a bed of her discarded clothing, none of which was nearly as nice as Yun's Gothic Lolita fashion-wear. Hajime laid down and Aoba flopped on top of her, with her face in Hajime's breasts. Giving in to a long-standing temptation, ever since they went to the baths, she suckled on one of them. Meanwhile, Yun kissed Aoba's breasts then worked her way down.  Aoba contributed as much as she could in her weary state, and the three of them laid back, tired and satisfied.

After about 15 minutes, Aoba heard a cough. Her eyes opened, and Hazuki-Director was leaning over her. Her incredible breasts were almost in Aoba's face. Aoba let her help her up, and they went over to the visitors nook, where Hazuki indicated they should lie side by side. "That warning that you mustn't touch Christina, it's completely serious, Aoba-chan," she said, smiling seductively. "But we can touch each other all we wish, and she'll help out. I think it makes her have her moment to hear us having ours, to be frank."  True to Hazuki's words, Christina was on her hands and knees over Aoba and Hazuki.

All the activity had, of course, overheated Aoba again, and she crawled over to the meeting room. Yagami had beaten her to it, but Aoba flopped down away from her sempai and managed to squeak out "sleep we..." before blacking out.

When Aoba woke up, she noticed that someone — probably Hifumi, she decided — had dressed her in her underwear, and that somehow she'd crawled to the doorway of the meeting room, which was open. She also noticed that the Eagle jump staff were all looking at her. Most of them looked shocked. Hifumi broke the silence, "Aoba-chan, are you alright?" she asked. Surprisingly, Aoba was, she wasn't even a little sore. She smiled and said she was fine. Hifumi still looked worried. "Aoba-chan, let me get you coffee. Everyone, let's let Aoba-chan wake up a little?" Hearing her say that, Nene dashed off and bought a hot coffee drink. As she handed it to Aoba, she had the same worried look in her eyes that Hifumi had.


	3. And What is This Existence?

**\-- 3 --**

**What is This Existence?**

Suddenly, Nene got a determined look Aoba recognized. She had been getting her nerves up for something. “Aocchi? You should really get dressed. It’s a little cooler now. I’m going to close the door, and when you’re ready, open it up and we’ll talk, okay?”

Aoba felt panicky. Would they blame her for the shameful sexcapades at Eagle Jump today? Aoba promised herself she’d fight to see Hazuki Director got her share. Would they really pick on her? She’d been on the bottom! Well, mostly. With trembling fingers, she managed to fasten her clothes and pry open the door. Nene came in with another drink that she handed to Aoba without comment. Then she closed the door behind her and they were alone in the meeting room.

“Aocchi, it’s not like you’re in trouble. I told everyone you’ve always had wild dreams, and I’m sure they understand you can’t control something like that,” Nene began.

Aoba had no idea what Nene was talking about. Aoba being Aoba, it showed on her face.

“Umm, Aoba, you not only have wild dreams, but you move around in your sleep. And …”

Nene for some reason was having a hard time finishing her sentence. She looked at Aoba and took the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee drink.

“And … and you talk. A lot. You talk a lot and it’s really clear.”

“Nene, where did Christina Producer go?” suddenly Aoba wanted to know. She’d noticed only the producer from the company funding the game had disappeared.

"Well, ummm … when she saw Yagami-san had stripped to her bra and panties and … ummm … Aocchi and Toyama-sempai had copied her, so it looked like a lingerie show, she told Hazuki she had to go, she didn't want to have to lie to the company TOO much about how Eagle Jump worked

“Wait!” Aoba said. “She didn’t … stay and … you know …” And Aoba made a gesture with a V on both hands, interlocking. 

“Aocchi! No, there was none of … that … you were dreaming, Aocchi!”

Dreaming? It had to be a lie.

She looked at Nene, who wasn't smiling.

Wow. Thank goodness Nene had discussed this with Aoba privately. It was a dream? Aoba felt half asleep still. It had been so real.

“Nenecchi did anyone else … you know … say anything?”

“Aocchi, everyone said, like, ‘Oh, my goodness!’ I guess.”

“What?”

“Aocchi, your dream — it wasn’t quiet.”

“It … wasn’t?”

“No, Aocchi, you talked a lot and made, umm, noises a lot.”

Aoba had to ask how bad it was.

“Well, it started when you kind of wrapped yourself around Yagami-sempai from behind, even though she was trying to get cool.”

Aoba was mortified.

“And you kind of said, like, Yagami-sempai you’re so hot, your body is so nice, you’re so beautiful, I’ve always thought of you like a goddess … um, stuff like that.”

Aoba was speechless, and so red she feared she’d pass out.

“At first she thought you were really molesting her, like, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. Everyone at the office knows you had a big crush on her when you joined. That’s what Umiko-sempai told me, anyway.”

“Then you called her Bunny-chan and said, Aoba loves you, Bunny-chan! And you sucked on her shoulder and kind of drooled on it. So then Yagami-sempai noticed your eyes were closed and you were mumbling. So she kind of laughed and pushed you away and went as far apart as she could in the meeting room, and you, like, said ‘where is my bunny?’ and stuff like that. Yagami-sempai went back to sleep and, like, an hour later you woke her up by talking again, I guess? Anyway you had crawled to the door and pushed it open a little, still using your uniform as a blanket.”

Aoba wondered when she’d be able to face her co-workers again.

“And then you kind of talked louder, Aocchi. And it was — sort of super duper ultra clear you were talking about um …” She mouthed the word “sex.”

“Like, you were saying how good we looked naked, by name, including our special places, Aocchi. And then you were making noises and saying how you enjoyed … umm … making sex with us.”

“With … with you? Which you?”

“Umm all of us at least once, except in your dream I guess Naru said Momiji could only have sex with her?”

“All of you?”

“Yeah, even Christina Producer and Hazuki Director.”

“Nene, I didn’t name everyone here out loud, right?”

Nene just looked sad.

“Umm, yeah, you totally did. I counted and you had sex with Hifumin three times, and Yagami-sempai and … and ME two times and I’m totally flattered you put me up there with your crush, but it was a little weird and Yagami-sempai was laughing so hard it’s a wonder you didn’t wake up. Hifumin was trying to go wake you but Yagami and Hazuki blocked the door. Hazuki director spouted some nonsense about how this was your creative process and we didn’t dare interrupt it. And Yagami was laughing so hard she started crying. Anyway you had sex with everyone and it was mostly threesomes and I had no idea you liked something that adult Aocchi!”

Aoba shook her head in denial. Nene pushed on:

“Anyway, apparently we were all having a big sex party and Umiko and me and Jun and Hajime and Christina Producer and Hazuki Director and Toyama-sempai and Yagami-sempai and Naru and Momo were all ‘doing it’ right here in the office. I think your judgement about who likes who is pretty solid, if that helps anything?”

Aoba couldn’t help it, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Nene went to hug her. Hesitated. Then she bravely continued.

“It’s going to be okay, Aocchi. No one holds your dark, twisted subconscious against you, I swear.”

After Aoba finished her drink, she meekly let Nene lead her out. With her head down, she went over to her desk and turned on her computer. She heard a cough, and when she looked up, there was Yagami. Fortunately, wearing trousers.

“Aoba-chan, I’m sorry. I wasn’t TRYING to block the door, but, you know, when I tried to get up you’d say something more and I was laughing and I couldn’t get up.” Apparently, she realized she wasn’t helping her case. “Well, to be fair, you DID molest your supervisor.” Okay, clearly that wasn’t going over very well. “Aoba-chan, I failed you as a supervisor, how can we make it up to you? Do you want a hazard bonus?”

Aoba shook her head. “It would only remind me, Yagami-san.”

“Is there anything you want, Aoba?”

“Well, I am going to finish up some urgent stuff here, but then, can you have the courier we use send my computers to my house?”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I want to work from home next week.” Aoba looked around. “The next two weeks.”

Yagami-looked around too. Everyone in the office was still wide-eyed and watching Aoba.

“You got it, Aoba. We’ll communicate with email, messaging and screen-shares.”

Aoba nodded, and without one more word, turned back around and opened her development environment. It was clear that tears were still streaking her cheeks, but no one wanted to comment on it.

Well, almost no one.

After Aoba had been at it for a half an hour, she suddenly felt someone standing next to her. It was Hazuki Director, who had brought a chair over from the visitor’s area.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Aoba-chan!” she said, with a giggle. She turned Aoba around in her chair to face the office door and placed her chair right next to Aoba’s. She leaned back, threw one arm around Aoba’s shoulders, and gestured grandly with the other. One of her breasts pushed into Aoba’s arm.

“Girls like us, Aoba-chan,” she continued, “we’re not like THEM.” Her dismissive gesture included the rest of the staff, and by extension, the greater world outside. Incidentally, it also snuggled her closer to Aoba.  “We’re visionaries!” she exclaimed. “We see things, IMAGINE things, others can’t!”

“Aoba-chan,” she continued, staring right into Aoba’s eyes. “It’s been a dream of mine for a long while now to start a small, tasteful girls’ love erotic game spinoff from Eagle Jump. I was just waiting to find the right people to partner with. I think I’m seeing one right now. What do you think? Do you have the courage to seize your destiny in your hands and caress it like …”

Suddenly Aoba felt herself yanked out of her chair from behind. With a  *whump* she landed on her bottom on the office carpet and was being dragged backwards out the door. It hurt!

She looked up to see Hifumi had her held firmly under her arm pits. The character leader paused to look back angrily at Hazuki Director. The recipient of her glare turned pale. “I … I think it’s time I brought poor Mozuku home and tended to my duties! Yes, about that time, haha.”

“Ara,” she muttered. “She’s even scarier than Ahagon.”

As Hifumi resumed dragging Aoba towards the outer door, she said, in a no-nonsense tone, “In the future, when Aoba-chan has problems sleeping, she is going to turn to her team leader, and not Yagami-sempai, for examples and advice on what to do. Please say, ‘I understand.’”

Aoba was just now being dragged over the threshold. “I … ugh! understand,” she said meekly.

“Aoba-chan is not going to let Hazuki Director or ANYONE put their arm around Aoba-chan and push their breasts into her arm. Please say, ‘I understand.’”

Who knew Hifumi had this side to her. But Aoba hastily complied. Now that they were out on the sidewalk, Hifumi strong-armed Aoba to her feet and dragged her towards the train station.

“When Aoba-chan is feeling the urge to fantasize about her co-workers, she is going..to instead concentrate on her work, so she doesn’t fall behind.”

“I understand,” Aoba said quietly.

“Because Aoba’s team leader Hifumi-sempai is so nice, she will permit Aoba to fantasize about her, so as to limit the spread of the indignity of such off-color thinking, since Aoba-chan clearly cannot totally control herself.”

Aoba grinned, but still responded, “I understand.”

“Umm, Hifumin,” Aoba began, tentatively. Hifumi glared at her. She was dragging Aoba to the nearest train at the station.

“This … this isn’t my train,” Aoba said, still meekly. 

“Aoba-chan and her … CREATIVE IMAGINATION,” Hifumi spat out through clenched teeth, “have been working overtime too much lately.  In order to see that Aoba-chan gets the proper amount of rest, it is strongly recommended that Aoba-chan accept the hospitality of her team leader Hifumi-sempai tonight. Not only does her apartment have plenty of restful futons, and wonderful air-con, but she has a facility where Aoba-chan can take as many COLD SHOWERS as she needs to avoid over-heating. Of course Aoba-chan is free to take a different train. It will amuse Hifumi-sempai to imagine the look on Aoba-chan’s face when her parents ask her how work went today. Hifumi-sempai can send them visual aids, if required. Or even audio.” She pulled out her phone and looked at it significantly.

Aoba-chan knew when she was defeated. “And she was worried about ME being the top?” She settled in and leaned on Hifumi and let herself fall asleep.


End file.
